Christmas
by Cate Is So Damn Awesome
Summary: Rogue and remy at Christmas time. Christams shopping. Another Chirstams Romy. First ever dont get mad i cant do accsenst and ratting is T becuase of language


I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution... Oh and don't worry if you can't keep p with whats going on I honestly not sure whtas going on too... Pluse this story is just a litlle mix of the people are from the X-Men and X-Men Evolution... OH I CANT DO ACCSENTS

* * *

Christmas

It was just another Christmas month at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster. Everyone was getting ready to go home to see there families while others stayed at the institute. A young girl with a arbor hair with a white streak in her hair, walks down the giant staircase. In the attempt in trying to just walk she has to doge a few of the kids that are running to get out side to play in the white snow. Since it hadn't snowed yet Storm aka Ororo Monro wanted to help out and make it snow. While the girl with the white streak in her hair is walking back to the rec room she ran in to someone. "Like Hi Rogue." says Shadowcat aka Kitty Pryed. "Like want to watch a movie with me and Pete" says Kitty. "Ah like to do that , because there is no way yall are geten me out in the snow" says Rogue. "Like that is like totally awesome like hurry up we are watching A Christmas Story" says Kitty. They are walking down to the rec room so of course Kitty had to invite more people to watch the movie with us. So it turned out to be Kitty, Pete, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie, Ray, Sam, Alex, Kurt, Rahne, X23(or Laura), Remy, and me. We all sat in there we got most everyone on the 2 couches that were three with the help of the 2 big comfy chairs and only a few people had to sit on the floor. I was lucky and got one of the comfy chairs that was off in the corner but I could still see the TV where it was. We were all settled until Jamie, Rahne, Jubilee, Bobby said that we need popcorn. "Ah'll go get it" said Rogue, "Why don't I help you with that chere" said Remy. We walked back to the kitchen and got the popcorn and grabbed some drinks out of the fridge and put them all on a tray along with a big boll with several little ones to so everyone won't fight for popcorn. So while the popcorn was cooking Remy and I were talking. "So chere are you enjoying your Christmas so far." asked Remy. "Ah am thanks for asking, I would of thought that you would of gone back to New Orleans." asked Rogue. "Oh chere you know I would never leave you here without me here with you.' said Remy. Rogue blushed at him saying that. He toke her gloved hand and kissed it. She blushed harder when he did that. "So chere what do you want this Cajun to get you for Christmas." asked Remy. "Ah am not sure sugah" said Rogue. The microwave beeped Rogue grabbed the bag and dumped it in to the boll. "are you going to help me or just stare at my ass." asked Rogue. Remy hadn't noticed but he was staring at her ass. He snapped out of his gaze and helped Rogue by bring in the drinks. They got to the rec room and people bombed them for the drinks and popcorn. Once that was done Rogue and Remy got back to there sets. They watched the movie but Rogue dozed off and was a woken up by Remy saying "Chere, chere time to wake up". She opened her emerald green eyes to stare into Remy's red on black eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Kitty giggled on her way out witch in return mad Rogue blush. Remy helped her up out of the chair and put an arm around her waist and walked with her like that. "so chere did you think of what you want Remy to get you fro Christmas" asked Remy. "Ummm jewelry I guess…I still don't know but I think I want jewelry." said Rogue. "Jewelry for my chere" said Remy with a mischief look in his eye. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't go and do what I think you are going to do." Rogue said in a vary angry voice." Chere you wound this Cajun I wouldn't steal….. I would only if you asked..." WHAPM! Rogue elbowed Remy right in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of him be for he could finish what he was going to say. When he caught his breath he turned and looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh I am sorry swamp rat" said Rogue, and as soon as he heard those words he picked her up in bridal style and walked her out in to the cold snow. The walked to the gazebo and sat her down so she was sitting on his lap. The watched the sunset an it looked wonderful when it hit the snow. As soon as the sun set they walked back to the house and eat dinner with the remaining students that were still here. It turned out that everyone was gone except for , Logan, Ororo, Professor Xavier, Remy, a coulple other students as well, and me. It was a quiet dinner with out all the kids there. I enjoyed the peace and quiet that came. After dinner they all cleaned the table and did the dishes. It was time to head off to bed it was 10:36 p.m. So Remy and me went to the rec room to watch a movie. We watched or should I say I watched The Christmas Carol while Remy glanced back and forth between me and the TV. After a while I laid my head on his shoulder and he did the whole yawn stretch arm around you thing to me. When the movie was over it was almost 1 in the morning so he walked me to my room his arm around my waist my head still on his shoulder. We stopped at my door "Well bonne nuit chere." said Remy as he reached for my gloved hand and kissed it. With that he looked in my eyes and the turned to go to his room. I smiled and went in my room to go to bed.

* * *

So what do you think love it hate it... confused me too... If you don't like i will delet and make a different story i just wanted to make a story its jst what i wasa doing when i waqs bored. Sorry i cant do accenst to save my life. Imagein if you will they way it would sound,


End file.
